


Valentines Dundies

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angie and Dwight secret friendship, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bc she’s too shy to be friends in public lol, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, I just like the idea of Pam and angela, Internalized Homophobia, Jim has a slight crush on pam, Roy and Micheal are mentioned, angela and dwight are just friends, angie has to drive her home, but rn they are just friends, drunk pam lol, dundies take place on February 13th, everyone will eventually appear don’t worry, i wrote this a while ago haha, just after the Dundies, mentions of abuse, only Angela and Pam and Jim are in the first chapter, stay safe you guys<3, takes place in season 2, valentines day in the office peopleeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: After the Dundies, Angela takes up the job of driving a very drunk Pam Beesly home for the night. This doesn’t turn out so well when Pam reveals why she doesn’t want to go home.
Relationships: Angela Martin & Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly/Angela Martin, Roy Anderson/Pam Beesly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. The Car Ride “Home”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this story!! It’s kinda angsty and sad, but a little cute (I think lol). Takes place after the first Dundies that we see in the show, and just before Valentines Day!

Angela Martin hates office parties that she doesn’t get to plan. Usually because Micheal or Meridith end up bringing booze and then everyone winds up drunk. And she, being the designated driver and sober, had to drive at least three people home.

The Dundies were slightly different, however, because it was the one party a year that she had no control over. It was a thing that Micheal did, and only incorporated people when it came to giving out the awards. He planned it completely alone, and, now that Angela thought about it, it was probably the only (almost) work related thing that he took the liberty to finish completely alone. The Dundies were usually held either at the office or in a small restaurant, and this year was no exception. They were held in a Chili’s just around the corner from Dunder Mifflin.

Angela despised Chili’s. She despised the staff, the food and the music, deeming it all whorish and inappropriate. It was unhealthy and filled with terrible decorations, and now, a lot of drunk Dunder Mifflin employees.

Personally, Angela hadn’t eaten or had anything to drink that night, and even refused to accept her Dundie (who gives someone a “Tight-Ass” award?). She had really only been there to make sure people got home safely. She may not enjoy the company of her coworkers, but she certainly didn’t want to see them die in a drunk driving accident. So, here she was, walking out of a Chili’s restaurant at ten at night, watching Jim Halpert carry a very drunk Pam Beesly to her car.

“Which one is your car again, Angela?” Jim asked, grunting as Pam’s head lolled to one side and hit his ear painfully. The brunette just giggled.

Angela nodded to a white car two parking spaces away. “That one,” she answered, wrapping her arms around herself to help shield her from the cold. It was too late and too cold for something like this.

Jim nodded and picked up speed. When he reached Angela’s car, he gestured to the passengers side door and the short blonde opened it for him. When Jim had buckled her in safely and had begun to move away, Pam let out a whine of complaint. “Nooooo!” she muttered, reaching out for him, her eyes tearing up. “Don’t go!”

Jim looked somewhat confused, and a little flustered. “Pam,” he replied softly, taking her hands and setting them back in her lap. “I have to go. Angela is going to take you home, alright?”

Pam pouted and grumpily agreed, making Jim smile one of his signature smiles that Angela saw as she was sliding into her own seat. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow Pam-Pam. Thanks again Ange.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Right,” he cleared his throat and began to close the door. “See you later.”

“Goodbye Jim,” Angela replied formally.

Pam giggled and waved goodbye eagerly. “Bye, bye Jim!”

Angela caught Jim waving back as she carefully pulled out of the parking lot, glad to be driving away from Chili’s, even if it was to bring Pam home. “You’re lucky I’ve done this before Pam,” she noted, keeping her eyes on the road. “And that I remember where you live.”

Pam only sighed and looked out of the window longingly, and Angela decided not to speak again until Pam was at her house.

They got about five minutes into the drive when Pam spoke, her voice still slightly slurred, but her tone sad. “I don’t want to go home,” she murmured, almost to herself.

Luckily, it was a small space and Angela had excellent hearing. “What was that? Don’t mumble, it’s rude.”

Pam took her head off of the glass and turned to look at the tiny blonde, her eyes wide and slightly scared. “I don’t want to go to Roy’s house,” she rephrased, louder this time.

“You’re drunk Pam, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Angela shook her head, still refusing to look at the brunette. “Roy is your fiancé, and you should be with him. However vile he is,” she added under her breath, not taking her own advice. God could hear her anyway, so what did it matter if Pam did?

“No, no, no, no, noooo!” Pam whined again. “Roy is mean and I don’t want to go back there!” as they turned a corner, Pam’s body lurched to the side and she leaned on Angela’s side.

The shorter woman could smell the alcohol on Pam’s breath, and feel the flushed heat radiating from her lax form. Angela tensed under the weight of Pam’s body, and immediately tried to shrug her off. It seemed to have the opposite effect, seeing as Pam just turned her head to nuzzle the soft creamy skin of Angela’s neck. “Pam,” she huffed, trying to keep her heartbeat steady. “Please get off of me. We are almost to your house, and Roy will get you to bed safely.”

Pam shook her head, sighing into Angela’s neck. “No Angela,” she complained, her voice muffled. “Roy won’t get me to bed safely. . . Roy’s mean!”

Angela tried to speak, but the way Pam’s lips were brushing her skin set her heart racing and her cheeks aflame. “P-Pam,” she stuttered out, cursing herself for what she was feeling. It wasn’t right, and yet it felt so good. “What do you mean by that? Unless you give me a sufficient answer, I am going to bring you home. Look,” she tried to get Pam to move, but it didn’t work. “We’re here already.”

It was true, Angela had just pulled up into the parking lot of Pam and Roy’s home. When she looked, Angela could see that Roy’s car wasn’t in the parking lot beside her. That set her on edge a bit. 

Pam moved so that she was looking at Angela from the side, a hand on the blonde’s right thigh to help keep her steady. “He gets angry Angie,” she explained, her words soft and slurred slightly.

“Don’t call me that, and please move your hand,” Angela said, trying her very best to keep her voice steady at Pam’s touch.

Pam didn’t. “Really angry.”

“W-what kind of angry?”

“Hurtful angry,” Pam murmured sadly, seeming to sober up just a little. “Especially when he’s drunk.”

Angela shivered involuntarily when she felt Pam’s thumb rub frantic circles on the fabric of her skirt. Now was not the time for these foolish feelings. “H-how often is he drunk Pam?” she inquired, trying to distract herself from the brunette’s hand and focus more on what was important.

Roy might be hurting Pam.

“Almost every night,” she replied, almost all of her drunken silliness leaving her. “He’ll drive me home after work, then go out for a drink with his friends, only to come home hours later super drunk. And angry. Sometimes he takes it out on me,” Pam added, almost too soft to hear.

But it was a small space, and Angela had great hearing. “Oh my goodness. . . Pam!”

Pam recoiled slightly at the harshness of Angela’s voice, and the blonde woman quickly softened it. “Pam, why didn’t you tell someone sooner? This is illegal, unsafe and completely immoral!”

“I don’t want to get him in trouble. . .”

“What in the world does that mean?” Angela’s eyes were wide, unable to believe that someone could do such a thing to a sweet girl like Pam. Even if the brunette did like to look at Jim a whole lot, it didn’t make it justified or right in any way!

Pam looked sad and scared, and Angela wished that she could take those terrible feelings away, even for a moment. “I still love him. . .” she admitted.

“Oh,” Oh. That was why. Angela didn’t know what to do. “Pam, I—”

But she didn’t get to finish her sentence before Pam’s soft pink lips were on hers, her breath still reeking of alcohol. For a moment, Angela froze, scared out of her mind. She knew that this wasn’t right, so why did it feel so good? Why was she kissing back? Why was she unbuckling her seatbelt so that she could lean further towards Pam? What was she doing?

Angela couldn’t remember the last time she had been kissed like this. Clearly Pam wasn't as drunk as she appeared to be, since it wasn’t sloppy at all, instead passionate and lovely. Angela and Dwight had tried it out for a while, but ultimately decided that they were better off as friends. So, when Angela felt Pam pull gently on her hair, and felt the way she deepened the kiss, it took the short blonde a lot to finally break it.

Angela knew that it was wrong, and knew that she shouldn’t be doing it, but she couldn’t seem to stop. The way Pam’s lips felt was just so intoxicating that Angela couldn’t find the strength to pull away. Maybe someday she could be forgiven, but right now, her mind was just trying to comprehend the way Pam was now kissing her jaw and neck.

The blonde woman gasped for air, her mind acutely aware of how Pam’s hands were sliding down her arms, resting on her hips, then going farther down until the hem of her skirt was being pulled up and—

“Oh!” Angela suddenly jumped away from the brunette, quickly trying to smooth her skirt and hair back down. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, Angela’s normally pale face flushed. 

Pam looked surprised, even a bit guilty as she slid back into her seat again, breath coming in big heaves. “Angela, I—”

“No. Don’t say anything,” Angela interrupted, not looking at the taller woman. “Not yet at least.”

Pam nodded, staring straight ahead and biting her lip gently.

“I am going to drive you to Jim’s house, and you are going to stay there tonight. You are going to talk to him about Roy and figure out what to do. Okay?”

Pam nodded again.

Angela sighed, and put both of her small hands on the wheel. “Do not mention this to him, Pam. Please.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Pam replied, softer than ever.

But it was a small car. And Angela was very focused on what Pam was doing. 

“Thank you.”


	2. Focusing is For Suckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Angela walks into work only to find out that it is Valentines Day. What will she do when she can't seem to focus on her work anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This is kind of a short chapter, but I hope you all like it! We get a little bit of Dwight and Angela friendship in this one! Thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter!! Love you all! Stay safe!!

Angela walked into work early the next day, as tense and annoyed as ever. As soon as she did, however, she was assaulted with large, animated hearts and flowers and heart decorations littered around the office. Oh Lord. She had completely forgotten about Valentines day.

“Hello Angela,” Dwight greeted her formally when she came through the door. He was the only other person who got to work as early as she did, and was already printing something out. “Don’t scrunch your face up like that, you look like you just ate a lemon,” he added simply, continuing what he was doing.

Angela immediately relaxed her features and walked over to stand next to Dwight. “Did you know it was Valentines day?” she asked urgently, her voice low despite them being the only people there.

Dwight glanced at the tiny blonde, giving her a weird look. “Yes, of course. Why?”

“I forgot.”

“What?” that comment got his attention. Angela never forgot a holiday, especially one that she had to plan a party for. “But you. . . how did these decorations get set up then? They weren’t here when we left for the Dundies yesterday.”

Angela looked distressed. “I don’t know! I didn’t put them up, and Pam—” she cut herself off before she could say anymore. The last thing Angela wanted was to remember what happened the night before, much less at work! At her friend’s confused look, Angela quickly shook her head. “I’ll tell you later. Meet me in the warehouse for lunch?” Angela added in a whisper, turning to see that Oscar was entering the room. 

Dwight nodded. “Of course Monkey.”

“Don’t call me that, Dwight,” the short blonde shot back as Oscar neared them. She did, however, give him a quick smirk before walking over to her desk. Angela heard Dwight chuckle lightly as she took her coat off and began to walk over to the fridge to put away her lunch for later.

The rest of the day passed as normally as most days at Dunder Mifflin did, everyone buzzing with excitement for the party later. All of the women (except Angela and Pam, the latter of which wearing the same clothes as she had yesterday) were wearing some shade of red or pink, all dolled up with glittery, glossy makeup. The men had taken the liberty to actually look nice and put deodorant on, which made Angela happier than she would have been if they hadn’t. Micheal was up to his usual antics, with lots of “that’s what she said” jokes sprinkled in honour of the holiday.

As much as she tried to focus, however, Angela couldn’t take her mind off of what had happened the night before. Her skin still burned from where Pam’s lips and hands had touched her, her breath shallow in her ear. Angela could still taste the alcohol that Pam had consumed on her lips and tongue, the brunette’s eyelashes fluttering across her cheeks still tickling her pale skin. All the blonde could think about was how that same woman was sitting just a few feet away from her, probably not even knowing how she made Angela feel. It was almost—

“Angela?” Kevin’s voice broke her out of her thoughts.

The blonde jumped, her hand flying away from her face. She must have been chewing at her nails again.  _ Shit.  _ She had been training herself not to do that for years, and now she was so distracted that it was happening at work! These unwanted feelings needed to be squashed sooner rather than later. “What do you want now Kevin?” Angela snarled, sanitizing her hands quickly. The sting of it on her bitten cuticles brought her back to the present.

Kevin tried to speak, but before he could, the man dissolved into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Angela sighed and was about to go back to work when Oscar cut in, his tone somewhat gentle. “You were biting your nails and shifting a lot in your chair. Are you sure you’re feeling alright today?”

The short blonde hesitated a tiny bit, her gaze downcast. “Yes. Of course I am.” Her tone was the same as always, which made Oscar sigh and go back to his files. Angela, however, couldn’t seem to focus anymore. Her mind kept wandering back to Pam and her drunken confession. The woman was timid, yes, but Angela had never considered the possibility of Roy hurting her. It was almost too much to handle, and on top of the kiss. . .

Grabbing a pen and a sticky note, Angela quickly scribbled down a time and place before getting up for some water. As she passed sales, the blonde discreetly dropped the folded note onto one of the desks.

The cold water she drank a few moments later helped calm the hotness of her cheeks for what she hoped was the rest of the day.

-@@@-

Jim Halpert was in the middle of a sales call when a bright piece of paper fell onto the surface of his desk. Intrigued, the man asked the client if he could call him right back and promptly hung up. As he unfolded the note, neat cursive handwriting was revealed to him.

_ Jim, _

_ Meet me in the back parking lot in fifteen minutes. We need to talk. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this new chappy, lol. Next chapter should be up relatively soon. I have a few other fics and stuff I have to do, so no promises! Love you all and I hope you stay safe!!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Stay safe and wash your hands!!<3


End file.
